¿Sangre suciaoSangre pura
by Angel de la Oscuridad
Summary: Hermione se entera que es una sangre pura y que todos los de su familia pueden hablar con un animal en especial segun su horoscopo chino ella es la serpiente y después de un accidente acabara convirtiendose en una nueva Hermione.
1. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter ni los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor.**

_"Pensamientos o habladura en parcel"_

.-hablan-

Flash Back

(interrupciones mías)

**"Conversaciones telepaticas"**

En fin, eso es todo al fic.**

* * *

**

**¿Sangre sucia…o…Sangre pura? **

**Chapter 1: La verdad de la sangre**

Se encontraba llorando ¿Cómo podían ellos hacerle eso? Los comprendia, pero deseaba que se lo ubieran dicho antes y no ahora ¿Cómo reaccionarian sus amigos? Tenía que escribirles pero no podía, ya luego les escribiria, ahora estaba agotada mentalmente. Empezó a recordar como se lo habían dicho.

Flash Back 

.-Hermione, baja-le dijo su padre desde la cocina con voz fuerte.

Ella bajo confusa y vio que su madre al igual que su padre le dirigían una mirada dura.

.-Es tiempo que sepas esto-empezó su madre.

.-Tu no eres en realidad nuestra hija-dijo su padre con voz fría-eres hija de unos magos sangre pura, sus nombre son Elizabeth Richardson y Hal Richardson, mañana los iras a conocer, por el momento has tus maletas-le dijo mientras bebia de su taza de té que estava frente a el.

.-¿Es una mentira, verdad?-les dijo Hermione con los ojos amenazandole a salir lágrimas.

.-No, ellos nos pagaron para que te cuidaramos pues estaban en guerra y aqui estarias mas segura, ahora tienes 16 años y volveras con ellos, eso es todo-dijo su madre heladamente.

.-¿Como pueden decirlo de esa forma tan cruel!-grito llorando por la tristeza.

.-...-

.-¿Es que acaso nunca me quisieron?-pregunto Hermione con la voz debil.

.-Ahhh...si te queremos, pero solo te ibamos a cuidar un tiempo-dijo su 'madre' con voz más suave y con sus ojos blandos.

.-¿Entonces por que no me lo dijeron antes?-pregunto todavía con la voz debil.

.-Yo le dije a tu 'madre' que te lo diriamos cuando te tuvieras que ir, no antes-le dijo su padre con voz suave.

.-¿Me consideran su hija?-pregunto tras un largo silencio y con la voz baja.

.-¿Cómo?-

.-¿Me consideran su hija?-pregunto un poco más fuerte.

.-Claro, te consideramos la hija que nunca pudimos tener-le dijo su 'padre'.

.-Por el momento debes de estar cansada Hermione, sube a dormir, mañana séra un largo viaje y estoy segura que querras digerir bien lo que te acabamos de decir-le dijo su 'madre' con voz dulce.

Hermione asintio y después se fue a su habitación donde cerro y no salió por el resto del día.

Fin del Flash Back

.-Solo espero que mis verdaderos padres sean buena jente-susurro-mañana les escribire a Harry y Ron una vez que los conozca bien.

* * *

.-¿Crees que le agrademos?-le pregunto su esposa. 

.-No lo se cariño, pero lo mejor sera, esperar hasta mañana-le contesto su marido.

.-Hemos estado esperando 16 años y por fin la tendremos con nosotros-dijo con lágrimas ella.

.-Tranquilizate, mañana la veremos, lo mejor sera ir a dormir-le dijo su marido mientras la abrazaba y se iban de ese cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se vistio con un pántalon de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta blanca, unos botines negros y su cabello se lo amarro con un moño. 

Su 'padre' subio por sus maletas y se fueron en un auto que su familia biologica había enviado para traerla. El viaje fue en absoluto silencio y después de tres horas llegaron a una mansión enorme que estaba junto a un lago. Salieron y su 'padre' con sus maletas cargando se acerco a la puerta y toco levemente, enseguida le abrio una elfo bien vestida que primero al verlo se le notaba un enojo inmenso pero al posar su vista en Hermione, enseguida los dejo pasar e izo que se encargaran de su equipaje.

Los llevo a un cuarto bien decorado y Hermione pudo ver a dos figuras paradas viendola con dulzura.

.-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Richardson, un gusto volverte a ver pequeña-le dijo la mujer.

Hermione se acerco y su madre enseguida la abrazó. Su madre tenía pelo largo hasta la cintura y lacio de un color negro profundo, ojos azul electrico y piel blanca de porcelana. Estaba vestida con un vestido ingles de la realeza.

.-Bienvenida, hija-le dijo su padre, que cuando su madre la acabo de abrazar la abrazo también.

Su padre tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, ojos verdes palidos y piel bronceada. Iba vestido con un pántalon negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

.-Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija-dijo volviendose a los antiguos padres de Hermione.

.-No hay de que, fue un gusto para nosotros que no las hayan dejado durante estos 16 años-dijo su padre sonriendo amargadamente.

.-Si no les molesta¿Hermione podría ir a visitarnos?-pregunto su 'madre' con la mirada triste.

.-Claro que no nos molesta, la han criado estos 16 años como si fuera su hija, es lo menos que podemos hacer-dijo su madre biologica tiernamente.

.-Gracias, lo mejor sera que ahora nos retiremos, tendran cosas que hablar-dijo su padre sonriendo ligeramente.

Hermione se separo de su padre biologico y se acerco a sus antiguos padres, los abrazo con fuerza y después se alejo de ellos. Ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa y después se retiraron siendo escoltados por un elfo.

.-Hija, te presentaremos al resto de la familia-dijo su madre con voz dulce.

.-Si-

Continuara

* * *

**Plis denle oportunidad, aquellos que les interese y que quieran ser algun primo (a) o hermano (a) de Her, deje sus datos, plis no los voy a decepsionar.**

**Dejen review.**

**Chao**


	2. Conociendo a una parte de la familia

**Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_"Pensamientos o habladuría en parcel"_

.-Hablan- 

Flash Back

(Interrupciones mías) 

**"Conversaciones telepáticas"**

Sin más, al fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conociendo a una parte de la familia**

Sus padres la llevaron al comedor y ahí vio a una muchacha de al parecer no más de 24 años según pudo notar. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y lacio, piel blanca y ojos azules (como no te describiste completa espero que no te moleste que te aya puesto así). Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta rosa pastel y unos tenis blancos; pudo observar que al lado de ella había un labrador, no pudo identificar de cuantos meses pues una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. 

.-Hola, mi nombre es Ali Hamilton soy tu prima hermana y este es mi perro ringo, tiene cinco meses¿cual es tu nombre?-le pregunto con una radiante sonrisa. 

.-Hermione-le dijo tímidamente. 

.-Es un lindo nombre, Hermi¿te molesta si te llamo así?-le dijo todavía sonriendo y con un brillo extraño en los ojos. 

.-N-no-le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

.-Ali¿puedes mostrarle a Hermione el resto de la casa?-pregunto Hal sonriente, al ver que se llevaban.

.-Entendido, acompañame Hermi-le dijo Ali mientras cargaba a ringo y le daba una sonrisa.

.-Si-

Empezaron a caminar y Ali le iba comentando a Hermione porque no todos sus parientes estaban mientras le enseñaba la mansion. Después de un tiempo Hermione se animo a hablar.

.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

.-Ya me hiciste una pero te doy permiso de otra-le dijo Ali en tono jugeton mientras ringo ladraba.

.-¿CUnatos años tienes?-

.-Tengo 21 años¿y tu?-

.-16-

.-Eres todavia algo joven, bueno, hemos llegado a tu habitacion-le comento mientras le mostraba una puerta de roble negro frente a ellas-pasa, como no sabemos mucho de tus gustos cada quien puso algo que creimos te gustaria-le dijo mientras bajaba a ringo y le abria la puerta.

Hermione le agradecio el gesto y entro. Era un cuarto muy hermoso finamente decorado como los otros; tenía una cama matrimonial con edredon de color vino y una flor en el centro de color dorado, al fondo de la habitacion había un hermoso piano de color negro con su banco y encima de este un estuche de un violin.

.-Eso te lo ha dejado Hal, le gusta mucho la musica y no sabía si a ti también-le dijo Ali cuando vio que iba a preguntar algo.

Siguio viendo la habitacion y vio tres estantes llenos de libros, sonrio al pensar en todo lo que podía leer.

.-Esos te los he dejado yo-le dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Ali y Hermione voltearon y vieron a una chica de la misma estatura que Hermione solo unos cuantos centimetros más alta. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, piel blanca del mismo tono que su madre y unos hermosos ojos cafe oscuro. Traia puesto una blusa sin mangas de color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos botines negros.

.-Hola Hermione, yo soy tu hermana...

.- ¡Dralia, que gusto¿cuando llegaste?-le pregunto alegre Ali mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.

.-Hace rato, si no te importa Ali quisiera saludar a Her-le dijo Dralia separandose un poco de Ali.

.- ¿Tu eres mi hermana?-le pregunto algo confusa Hermione.

.- ¡No!, soy tu prima teolole-le contesto Dralia sarcasticamente mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba.

.-No sabía que tuviera una hermana-le dijo después de que Dralia se separo de ella.

.-Ahora lo sabes cariño-le contesto sarcasticamente-pero bueno, sigue viendo tu hermosa habitación, me llevare a Ali conmigo para que no te interrumpa en tu "analisis" y puedas escribirle a tus amigos-le contesto arrastrando a Ali y saliendo del cuarto.

_"Para ser mi hermana parece simpatica, aunque actua como toda una Slytherin"_

Siguio observando la habitación y se acerco a donde vio tres armarios de color negro juntos; abrio el primero y vio que había todo tipo de ropa formal, se acerco al segundo y vio que también tenía dentro ropa péro esta era solo informal y también vio ropa de la escuela lo que la dejo sorprendida que en vez del comun rojo (o vino, no se bien que color es), era el verde de Slytherin, algo turbada lo cerro y abrio el último closet donde encontro un monton de zápatos.

Volteo su vista hacía el piano y noto que había a unos pocos pies antes un escritorio de un hermoso color blanco con las orillas doradas, se acerco y abrio un cajon donde pudo ver un monton de pergaminos, agarro uno y lo puso encima del escritorio, abrio otro cajon y ahí encontro plumas y tinteros, cogio una pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Hola Harry y Ron:_

_Tengo unas noticias que decirle que en el colegio me encargare de contar bien. Resulta que soy hija de sangres puras y hasta ahorita descubri que tengo una hermana digna de ser una Sly aunque se ve que es buena también tengo una prima hermana de nombre Ali, como no conozco a todos los de la familia no puedo os dejar muchos datos, pero han sido muy amables conmigo._

_Adios, cuidense y besos, espero pronto contarles bien en Howgarts _(creo que se escribe así)

Acabando de escribir la carta la cerro y se acerco a donde antes había visto una hermosa aguila real (se encuentra hubicada al lado de su cama) y le amarro la carta en una pata y le dijo la dirección. Vio como se retiraba y empezó a sentir sueño por lo cual a penas recosto su cama en la almohada se quedo dormida.

.- ¡DEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEERTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-le llego una voz en el oido.

.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Hermione sobresaltada despertandose de golpe, pues le habían gritado en el oido.

.-Jejejeje, ya te despertaste-le llego una voz juguetona.

Hermione volteo y vio a una pequeña niña de unos siete años de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azul cielo mirarla sonriente. Se fijo como iba vestida y vio que llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosa palido y unos zapatitos color carne.

.-Mi nombre es Elia¿cual es el tuyo?-le pregunto la pequeña sonriente con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

.-Es Hermione, pero me puedes decir Her¿que traes ahí?-le pregunto curiosa al ver la cajita.

.-Es algo para tí-le contesto ella sonriente mientras se la ponía en las piernas de Hermione.

.-Gracias-le contesto confusa y cuando la abrio vio que se trataba de una cajita musical, le dio cuerda y una suave musica empezó a sonar-es muy bonita te lo agradezco mucho-le dijo sonriente.

.-Ummmm, de nada, ahora tenemos que ir a cenar-le contesto Elia agarrandole la mano y arrastrandola.

Al llegar al comedor, solo encontro a su padre, su madre que estava sentada al lado derecho de el, Ali que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo y del otro lado pudo ver a Dralia, se sento a su lado izquierdo y Elia se sento a un lado de Her, agarrandola de la mano.

.-Her, hija, ya Ali y Dralia nos han comentado que te ha agradado tu habitación-le dijo su padre feliz.

.-Si, es muy bonita gracias-le dijo tímidamente.

.-De nada, te queremos comunicar que seras cambiada a Slytherin y que tu hermana Dralia entrara contigo-le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

.-Pero estoy en Griffindor-dijo tratando de que no se notara mucho su tristeza.

.-Lo sabemos, hemos hablado con Albus y nos ha dicho que permaneceras un mes más alla y después te pasaran a Slytherin también nos dijo que podras visitar a tus amigos a tu antigua casa cuando quieras-le dijo su padre para calmarla pues había percibido su tristeza.

.-Esta bien-

.-Por cierto, Hermione¿ya viste a tu mascota?-dijo Dralia con una sonrisa malisiosa.

.-No¿por que?-le pregunto un poco confundida y a la vez curiosa.

.-Porque es una serpiente-dijo con voz malisiosa al ver la cara de susto de Hermione.

Continuara

* * *

**Hola, ya he actualizado, un poco rapído pero en fin, si no lo ponía luego no iba a poder acordarme, la explicacion de su cuarto esta un poco larga y vuelvo a repetir, a aquellos que les guste ser familiar de Her pongan sus datos; nombre, edad, actitud y aspecto también su horoscopo chino es fundamental.**

**Ahora a los reviews.**

**Ellizabeth: Pues bueno, espero que no te decsiones con este cap, y como habras visto ya te puse, gracias por el review y por el apollo.**

**PaolaLissete: Te doy las gracias, me ha encantado lo que me has dicho y queria decirte también que tu mail no se pudo poner y que necesito mas datos tuyos para ponerte, espero no haberte defraudado con este segundo capitulo, ya deje que datos son los que necesito así que porfa, dejalos para que te pueda agrgar en el proximo cap, muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Tu-projimo: Un poco brusa tu sinceridad, pero da igual el caso es que opinaste, ya he corregido el primer capitulo y espero ver que me dejes review en este segundo (aunque sea para marcar nuevamente errores).**

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Como podras ver ya te he puesto, te puse de actiud alegre pero si la quieres cambiar tu dime, tambien te queria decir que tu hermano iba aparecer en el 4 o 5 cap y de que si no te molesta te pondre de horoscopo el perro ya que no lo habías dejado, espero no te moleste.**

**Damari: Hola, ya lo he actualizado espero sea de tu gusto.**

**AleJa M: Muchas gracias por el review Ale, (¿te molesta si te llamo así?), este cap he tratado de que sea un poco más largo espero que sea de tu gusto y no defraudarte, bye y cuidate mucho.**

**Gerulita Evans: Hola, muchas gracias por el review si no es mucha molestia Cher (no se si no quieras que te llame así)** **quisiera que pusieras mas datos tuyos como los que he puesto, para que te agrege en el 3 cap muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, cuidate y besos.**

**Harry y Ron van aparecer en el 3 cap, ya que no quisiera que se aburrieran al no verlos aparecer, muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Chao y Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_"Pensamientos o habladuría en parcel"_

.-Hablan-

Flash Back

(Interrupciones mías)

**"Conversaciones telepáticas con los animales o entre ellos"**

Sin más, al fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: La mascota, la maldicion y el regreso a Hogwarts**

.- ¿U-una serpiente?-dijo Hermione temblanco levemente.

.-Así es, ha estado muy inquieta desde que te fuiste-dijo Ali alegre.

.- ¿Desde que me fui?-dijo Hermione curiosa volteando a ver a sus padres.

.-Eso lo comentaremos más al rato-le dijo su padre en un susurro que solo ella y Dralia pudieron notar.

.-Y dime hija ¿ya conociste a Roy?-le pregunto su madre cambiando el tema.

.-No ¿quien es?-pregunto curiosa Hermione.

.-Es tu aguila-le respondio alegre Ali.

.-Ahhhh, si, ya la conoci, es muy hermosa-dijo sonriendo-por cierto Dralia, nunca te he visto en Hogwarts ¿cuantos años tienes?-le pregunto Hermione volteando a verla.

.-Numero 1: Roy es macho no hembra, numero 2: Si no me has visto en Hogwarts es porque apenas voy a entrar y numero 3: tengo 16 años también-contesto mientras acababa de comer y la volteaba a ver.

.-Ohhh, y ¿sabes donde esta mi mascota?-pregunto curiosa sin darle mucha importancia a la respuesta a su parecer grosera de Dralia.

.-Claro, esta en la alcoba de cadenas, luego te la enseño-le dijo mientras bostezaba un poco-ya me voy, buenas noches-dijo retirandose.

.-Yo tambien, tengo que atender a Liserg-dijo Ali sonriente mientras se iba con ringo detras de ella.

.-Heidi, lleva a Elia a su cuarto, ya se ha dormido-le dijo Hal a una criada.

.-Si, señor-Heidi, se acerco a donde estava sentada Elia y la cargo para retirarse.

.-Ahora si Hermione, dinos ¿que quieres preguntar?-le dijo su madre dulcemente.

.-Bueno, ahora que he meditado bien sus pálabras ¿como es posible que me cambien a Sly si el sombrero me eligio Gri?-pregunto curiosa.

.-Bueno, según nos dijo Albus, van hacerle un encantamiento al sombrero para que te vuelva a poner en una casa-le dijo su padre tras un brebe silencio.

.- Pero entonces ¿por que me eligio Gry al principio si era sangre pura?-pregunto confusa.

.-Te hicimos un hechizo para sellar tu sangre y a tu padre le pedimos que se hiciera un rasguño pequeño, así cuando callo una gota de su sangre en tu herida se convirtio en parte de tu sangre, por eso al ponerte el sombrero seleccionador solo sintio la sangre muggle, y te puso en gry-explico su madre cerrando sus ojos.

.- ¿Y por que me vendieron a mis padres muggles?-pregunto algo enojada.

.-Nosotros nunca te vendimos-le dijo su padre con el seño levemente fruncido.

.-Pero...

.- ¿Eso te dijeron tus otros padres?-le pregunto su madre poniendo una mano sobre la de su esposo.

.-Si-

.-Bueno, veras nosotros no seriamos capaz de vender a un hijo (a) nunca-empezó su padre.

.-Nosotros te entregamos a ellos y les dimos dinero para que te cuidaran pero tampoco les explicamos bien la situacion, así que deseguro pensaron que te estabamos vendiendo-le dijo su madre sonriendo dulcemente.

.-Ahhh ¿y por que me entregaron?-pregunto nuevamente de forma curiosa.

.-Veras, nosotros estabamos en tiempo de guerra con otros sangre pura, pues querían que ayudaramos a ese de Voldemort-dijo sin ningun miedo su padre-nosotros no aceptamos y mandamos a todos tus primos (as) hermanos (as) lejos, de hecho tu hermana Dralia la mandamos con su abuela a España-dijo con la voz firme.

.-Nuestra intencion no era que te sintieras rechazada, era el protegerte-dijo su madre dulcemente.

.-Entiendo ¿como resolvieron la guerra de los otros puros contra ustedes?-

.-Pues eso es un pequeño secreto-dijo divertido su padre.

.- Ahora lo mejor sera de que vayas a dormir-le dijo su madre levantandose.

.-Si-

Se dirigio a su cuarto después de haberse despedido de sus padres y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada quedo dormida.

* * *

.-Así que ella es la serpiente, sera interesante ver como se adapta-susurro una voz en la oscuridad. 

**"¿Algo que la preocupe, ama?" dijo su inseparable mascota**

**"Nada de eso, todo lo contrario, creo que le sacare provecho a su signo" le contesto ella seriamente**

**"Siempre tan enigmatica, ama" le dijo su mascota mientras se enredaba en su cuello**

**"Uno debe aprender a desconfiar de las personas...aunque estas sean sus propios hermanos"**

La figura se quedo viendo la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y se retiro de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se desperto más temprano de lo habitual y empezó a recorrer la mansión pues tenía curiosidad por saber que había en cada puerta. Tras mucho caminar llego a una puerta de color cafe claro y entro; vio que el lugar era oscuro por lo que empezó a buscar algun interruptor pues no llevaba su varita. 

.- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es tocar?-le respondio una voz sarcastica desde la puerta.

.-L-lo siento Dralia, yo...

.-No importa-contesto ella interrumpiendo a Hermione-después de todo somo hermanas ¿no, bueno ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto avanzando hacía ella.

.-Pues queria preguntarte acerca de mi...mascota-dijo un poco nerviosa.

.-Bueno, ven-le dijo mientras salia.

Hermione corrio tras de ella y cuando la alcanzo estavan frente a una puerta con cadenas.

.-Son por si se escapan-contesto Dralia con una sonrisa malvada al ver la cara de Hermione.

Murmuro unas pálabras y después la puerta se abrio lentamente, al abrirse por completo pudo ver un monton de arboles y flores alrededor, pero ninguna señal de su mascota, iba preguntarle cuando sintio algo subir su pierna rápidamente, volteo la cabeza hacía su derecha y se encontro con unos ojos azules mirarla atentamente.

_"Al fin regresa, ama" le dijo mientras con su lengua le daba un beso._

.- ¿Como es posible que le entienda?-le pregunto Hermione a Dralia con miedo.

.-Averigualo-le dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

.-¡DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-le grito Hermione enojada por haberla dejado ahí sola y con su mascota a la cual tenía algo de miedo.

_"No se preocupe ama, yo estoy con usted y la protegere de todo"_

Hermione por fin se fijo bien de su mascota y pudo darse cuenta de que era una cobra real; y linda a su parecer. Era de un color blanco que se confundia con la nieve, sus ojos azules y pudo ver un rombo en su cabeza de color negro. Pronto empezó a sentir menos miedo y la acaricio del rombo.

_"¿Como te llamas?" le pregunto sorprendiendose, pues lo_ _había dicho en parcel._

_"Como usted me quiera poner" le contesto la cobra pasandole a su brazo izquierdo._

_"Ummm ¿Riku?" le contesto ella tras meditarlo un buen rato._

_"Riku, hermoso nombre me ha puesto"_

_"Gracias, sera mejor ir ya a desayunar" dijo mientras volvia abrir la puerta y se iba con Riku enrollada suavemente en su cuello._

Al llegar al comedor se encontro con otras tres personas nuevas que no conocia. Una de ellas tenía el pelo de color castaño-rubio por debajo de los hombros, ojos cafe oscuro casí negros con piel blanca; iba vestida con una falda una mano arriba de la rodilla color crema, una blusa negra de manga corta y unos botines. La segunda tenía el cabello corto marron oscuro y ojos del mismo color, y su piel era un poco mas bronceada; ella llevaba puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla color negro, como si hubiera venido de un funeral y unas zapatillas negras con el tacon bajo. La tercera tenía el cabello negro algo ondulado mas o menos largo según pudo notar, de tez blanca y ojos marron oscuro; traía puesto un short de mezclilla, una blusa de color naranja que le daba un aire alegre pero rebelde al mismo tiempo y unos tenis blancos.

.-Hija, ellas son tus primas y tu otra hermana-le dijo su padre sonriente.

.-Mi nombre es Damari Richardson, soy tu otra hermana y si preguntas por mi edad tengo 18 años-contesto la primera.

.-Yo soy Gerulita Evans, pero me puedes decir Cher, me gusta más. Tengo 15 años y soy tu prima-dijo alegre la segunda mientras le sonreia.

.-Yo soy Paola Lissete, tu otra prima y tengo 21 años-dijo de la misma forma alegre que Cher.

.-Hola, soy Hermione-dijo con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Veo que ya te llevas bien con tu mascota verdad, hija?-le pregunto su madre al ver como Hermione comia tranquilamente con la cobra en los hombros (se había movido de nuevo de lugar).

.-Pues, si...por cierto quisiera preguntarles ¿por que es que hablo parcel?-dijo confusa.

.-Veraz, digamos que la familia tiene una clase de maldicion-le dijo su madre tratando de buscar las pálabras para hablar.

.-La "maldicion" como unos la llaman, consiste en que dependiendo de tu horoscopo chino, esa séra tu mascota y podras hablar su idioma ya sea telepaticamente o normal-contesto su padre.

.- ¿Y como es posible que antes no pudiera, y ahora si?-pregunto ella confusa.

.-Eso ya te lo explicamos, sellamos tu sangre-le dijo su padre con un suspiro cansado.

.-Ahhhhh ¿y ustedes que signo son?-le pregunto Hermione a sus dos hermanas y a sus primas.

.-Bueno, yo soy el dragón-contesto Damari.

.-Yo también soy ese-contesto Dralia mientras bebia vino.

.-Yo soy el buey (toro)-contesto Paola sonriente.

.-Y yo el caballo-contesto alegre Gerulita (como no me pusiste tu horoscopo te e puesto ese, gomen).

.-Ahhhh-

.-Sip, y yo el perro-contesto una voz alegre desde atras.

Hermione volteo y pudo ver a Ali, agarrando de una mano a Elia y a ringo detras de ella. Noto que Ali estava vestida con un vestido liso de color azul cielo y unas zapatillas de color blanco; Elia llevaba puesto un vestido como el del día anterior solo que este era de color amarillo y unas pequeñas zapatillas de color verde oscuro.

.-Hermione-susurro Elia mientras se acercaba a ella.

.-Hola Elia, Ali-respondio ella alegre.

Elia se puso encima de las rodillas de Hermione y puso sus brazos por su cuello y así se quedo sentada.

.-Me da gusto de que tan siquiera te hable-dijo con una sonrisa Ali mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y ringo se ponía debajo de su silla.

Hermione se quedo confusa ante este comentario pero decidio dejarlo para al rato que estuviera a solas con Ali.

.-Bueno, tendremos que cambiar tu apariencia-dijo Ali traviesa.

.- ¿P-para que?-dijo Hermione algo espantada.

.-Por que así lo decidimos y punto final. No dejare que mi primita este por ahí sin un cambio de look-contesto Gerulita decidida.

.-P-pero...

.-Nada de peros y punto final-dijo Paola también sonriente.

Hermione al ver que no las podia contradecir se resigno y tras acabar de desayunar se la llevaron a su cuarto Ali, Cher y Paola. Al entrar la sentaron en la silla del escritorio y empezarón a conjurar un monton de artefactos de belleza y demás.

.- ¿Que van hacerme?-pregunto con miedo Hermione mientras las miraba como sonreian traviesas.

.-Un buen cambio-susurraron al mismo tiempo y así se la pasaron todo el día.

Al acabar de arreglarla tenía una venda en los ojos. Cher se la quito sonriente y Hermione se quedo pasmada al verse en el espejo. Su cabello antes castaño ahora era de color negro y noto que con la luz se veía de un azul oscuro, lo tenía agarrado con dos palillos chinos rojos, sus sejas se las habían delineado perfectamente y la habían cambiado también por una blusa con cuello de tortuga color crema, una falda negra tablada que le llegaba al medio muslo y unos botines ngros.

.-Listo, ahora si, te ves mejor-dijo Cher sonriente.

.-Me quiero desmallar-murmuro Hermione con una mirada resignada.

.- ¡Vamos, si te ves genial!-grito Ali emocionada abrazandola.

_"¿Tu que opinas Riku?"_

_"Se ve bien"_

_"Gracias, pero luego me ayudas a vengarme de alguna forma" le susurro ella viendo de reojo a Ali, Cher y Paola._

_"Claro, séra un placer"_

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo Hermione se fue acostumbrando a su familia y tenía cada vez que se veía con su abuela una pelea. Ali, Cher y Paola le anduvieron enseñando a seducir a algún hombre por si surgia algún "imprevisto".

Pronto fue 1 de septiembre y Hermione se encontraba con Dralia "platicando" un poco hasta que entraron al tren y anduvieron buscando el compartimiento de los amigos de Her.

.- ¿Y por que tengo que ir, yo?-pregunto por enesima vez Dralia molesta.

.-Mira si vas...podras hacerle una broma a Harry-contesto Hermione mientras los seguia buscando.

.-Ummm, entonces si-contesto Dralia con una sonrisa diabolica.

_"Abeces me asusta cuando hace es sonrisa"_

Hermione como estaba en sus pensamientos no sintio la precensia de cierto rubio hasta que ubo chocado con el.

.-Fijate por donde vas...sangre sucia-le dijo con una mueca de asco.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Dralia se le adelanto furiosa poniendo su varita en la frente de Draco.

.-Vuelve a llamar así a mi hermana y no te quedara ni una gota de sangre de la cual presumir-murmuro fríamente mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano y se la llevaba de ahí.

.-Muy bien ¿que le has echo a mi hermana?-contesto Hermione mientras abria el compartimiento de sus amigos.

**"Nada y callate, no soporto que digan que mi familia sea de sangre sucia"**

**"Esta bien, por cierto ese era Draco"**

**"¿El famoso Draco Malfoy del que luego hablas?"**

**"¿Si, pones atencion a lo que luego digo?"**

**"Si, pero creo que deberias de responderle a tu amigo que se me esta quedando viendo raro"**

.- ¡Hermione¿estas ahí? y ¿que te has echo en el pelo!-le dijo Ron asombrado y a la vez molesto.

.-¿Acaso no sabes que es malo gritar?-contesto Dralia dejandose ver ante Ron, Harry y Ginny-¿Y que tiene si se pinto el cabello y se lo alacio? (creo que se me olvido decirlo, jejeje, su cabello le llega como a la mitad de la espalda) ella tiene derecho hacer lo que quiera-dijo seriamente mirandolo con ojos asesinos.

.- ¿Y tu quien te crees!-le grito Ron enojado mientras Ginny y Harry trataban de calmarlo.

Hermione se acerco a Ron tranquilamente y le propino una bofetada-es mi hermana y como le vuelvas a gritar, te ira peor que una simple bofetada-le dijo fríamente.

Harry y Ginny se soprendieron de su tono de voz y trataron de bajar los humos presentandose ante Dralia.

.-Hola yo soy Ginny y el es Harry-dijo Ginny presentandose a si misma y a Harry que estaba calmando un poco a Ron.

**"No se te ocurra decir nada en contra de Ginny, si quieres Ron, pero no Ginny ¿si?"**

**"Esta bien"**

.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dralia Richardson-dijo educadamente.

Pasaron el resto del t iempo en silencio, mientras Hermione miraba a Dralia en los ojos que estaba sentada frente a ella.

**"¿Que pretendes?" dijo seriamente Hermione.**

**"Divertirme, por cierto ese de Ron es un idiota celoso"**

**"No lo llames así que todavia es mi amigo"**

**"Ese es el punto, todavia, pero ya veras" le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**"Más te vale no asustarlo" le respondio Hermione seria.**

**"¿Lo quieres?"**

**"Como un amigo"

* * *

**

.-Como se atreve esa estúpida hablarme así-contestaba furioso Draco.

.-Jajajajaja, hubiera sido bueno ver eso-contesto riendose Blaize.

Draco salió enojado del compartimiento donde estaba y se topo con Hermione que volvia del baño.

.-Sangre su...

.-Escuchame bien Malfoy. En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme sangre sucia o Granger; que soy sangre pura y aparte una Richardson, así que no me hagas desperdiciar tiempo contigo-respondio ella cortandole y yendose sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

* * *

**"Estas enojada"**

**"¿Acaso se nota?" contesto furiosa Hermione.**

**"Draco"**

**"Si, pero bueno no le demos más importancia...mira, hemos llegado a Hogwarts" le dijo mientras el trens e detenia y a lo lejos se veía la escuela.**

Continuara

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, si lo estoy actualizando algo rápido es por si de mala suerte repruebo algún examen del instituto y me acstigan sin 1 o 3 meses, espero q no les parezca muy acelerada**

**Ahora a los reviews:**

**Tashana Mustang: Ya te he dejado un review en tu historia sobre mas o menos que quieras saber y mi correo, me alegro que tal vez te aya gustado, espero y la sigas leyendo y no te desilucione, y te comprendo en lo de tu bro ¬¬, luego también el mio hace lo mismo, cuidate**

**Celestana: Me agrada q te aya gustado, ahhh buen fic el tuyo he, gomen no te pude dejar un review, espero no aburrirte con este cap. cuidate**

**Alejamoto Diethel: Jejeje, lo siento, pensaba que era un poco más pequeño y por eso puse q lo cargabas, pero bueno espero q te entretengas con este cap y me dejes review. cuidate**

**Damari: Ya te he agregado y no te preocupes si por el momento ves que no abarcas mucho, pero eres uno de los personajes que traera más suspenso, bueno no te puedo decir mucho de eso si no te arruinaria lahistoria espero disfrutes este cap. chao**

**Cher: Hola! ya te he puesto y no te preocupes mucho si no abarcas en este cap gran cosa, te he puesto que ayudas con la mejoracion de Her, jejeje espero y te agrade, cuidate**

**Aleja M: Gracias por tu comentario y si voy algo rápido ya puse el porque, espero recibir un review tuyo todavia cuidate**

**Paola Lissete: No te preocupes q así lo are de lo q me has puesto en el review, te espera una sorpresa en el proxi cap, espero que mientras te entretengas con este, y que sea de tu agrado**

**Tu-projimo: Ciertamente te agradezco que allas marcado esos errores, en este ya la puse más curiosa, no se si habre exagerado y he explicado un poco lo que paso con Dralia y lo del cambio de casa aunque no va quedar ahí, también en el prox explicare más cosas de su "maldicion", hojala en este cap. no veas tantos errores, espero tu review.**

**Ellizabeth: No se si te ha gustado mucho como te puse, hojala no te desilucione y espero me sigas apoyando, como hasta ahora, después pondre bien tu "pequeña" broma que le haras a Harry, espro no desilucione.**

**Bien eso es todo, más adelante explicare otras cosas entre ellas lo de Elia y lo de la "maldición". **

**Chao y besos**


	4. Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

_"Pensamientos o habladuria en parcel"_

.-hablan-

Flash back

(interrupciones mías)

**"Conversaciones telepaticas"**

Bueno, lo escencial ustedes ya saben¬¬, al fic

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela, después de las presentaciones de los alumnos de 1° y de los nuevos estudiantes (ejemplo: Dralia) el director Dumbledore hablo.

.-En este nuevo año, la profesora Minerva no les va poder dar su acostumbrada clase de transformaciones por unos problemas y su nueva profesora de transformaciones, no se ha podido presentar por unos problemas personales al igual que la de D.C.A.O, espero que las reciban con el respeto y que se acerquen más a sus compañeros, puesto que en estos días se nos ha dicho que tal vez ataque Voldemort-estremecimiento general de gran parte de los alumnos-y necesitamos que esten unidos para confrontar los problemas que surgan...muy bien, espero que disfruten del banquete...oh, los señores Malfoy y Zabinni, quiero que pasen a mi oficina al acabar de cenar y también las señoritas Richardson-acabo volviendose a sentar.

.-Hermione no nos has dicho ¿como te fue en casa de tus nuevos padres?-susurro Harry, puesto que su amiga les había dicho que no queria que todo mundo se enterase...tan rápido.

.-Pues...bien-dijo ella viendo hacía otro lado, omitiendo GRAN parte.

.-Dime, Mione ¿estas enojada por lo de mi hermano?-le pregunto Ginny que estaba sentada a un lado suyo, viendo hacía su hermano que estaba al lado derecho de Her.

.-Pues ya veras que cierta gente no conoce lo que es saber controlarse con sus comentarios-dijo Hermione fuerte con toda la intencion de darle una indirecta a Ron que solo siguio comiendo en silencio.

Siguieron charlando, hasta que escucharon un ruido familiar...como el de una serpiente.

.- ¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo Harry sobresaltado mientras veía a Hermione que tenía una cara de sorpresa con miedo.

.-N-no lo se, Ginny ¿tu sabes?-le dijo tratando de que Harry cambiara su vista al igual que Ron.

.-U-una serpiente-susurro Ginny aterrada.

.- ¿Quien habra traido una serpiente al comedor?-dijo Harry en voz baja.

.-De seguro fue la hermana de Hermione...Dralia-dijo Ron mirando con odio hacía la mesa de los Slytherin.

.-Callate Ron-le dijo Hermione amenazadoramente.

Antes de que el pudiera responderle escucharon de nuevo el ruido de la serpiente, pero esta vez fue todo el comedor ya que de pronto quedo callado.

_"¡Mierda!" pensó Hermione aterrada._

Dralia se paro de su lugar y se dirigio al de Hermione con la vista de todos clavada en ella.

.-Tenemos que hablar-le susurro suavemente.

.- ¡¿Tu eres verdad?!-grito Ron parandose señalandola acusadoramente.

.- ¿Veo que no sabes que es de mala educacion apuntar a la gente, verdad Wisley? (creo que a si se escribe T T, si no que alguien me diga, plis)-

.-Bueno chicos...yo...ya me voy-murmuro Hermione nerviosa por el tenso aire que se había creado.

Salió del comedor y Dralia después de dirigirle una mirada matadora a Ron salió después de ella; al salir vio a Hermione quitarse su capa y noto una bolsita que estaba amarrada en su cintura; al abrirla Hermione, lentamente empezó a salir de ella Riku.

_"Ama" dijo la serpiente deslizandose hasta cu cuello._

_"¿Qué paso Riku, no te das cuenta que pudieron haberme decubierto?" le dijo Hermione con un leve tono de reproche y enfado._

_"Lo que pasa es que ella esta aqui" murmuro la serpiente clavando sus ojos azules en un pasillo oscuro._

_"¿Quien ella?" dijo Hermione confusa._

.- ¿Qué dice?-le dijo Dralia también mirando hacia el pasillo.

.-Dice que_ ella _esta aqui, pero no entiendo ¿tu si?-le dijo algo confusa.

.-No, pero ya van a empezar a salir así que metela y vamos al despacho del director-susurro Dralia al escuchar voces acercarse.

Hermione asintio y ante el disgusto de Riku la volvio a meter en la bolsa y se volvio a poner la tunica (o capa) mientras llevaba a Dralia al despacho del director sin darse cuenta que unos ojos las habían estado viendo...y escuchando.

* * *

.- ¿Por qué crees que Mione, se alla ido Harry?-pregunto Ginny preocupada por Hermione. 

.-Quien sabe, se lo preguntaremos apenas regrese a la sala comun-dijo Harry mientras escuchaba unos pasos alejarse de la puerta del comedor.

.-De seguro, esa de Dralia le dijo algo-dijo Ron enojado.

.-Callate, Ron. Hermione no le gusta que trates a si a su hermana-dijo Ginny seriamente.

.-Pues no es mi culpa de que sea toda digna de ser un Malfoy-dijo con voz mas enojada y levemente alzandola.

.-Has silencio, si no se puede enterar alguien mas-dijo Ginny susurrandole con voz molesta.

.-Pues no me importa-dijo Ron también disgustado y rojo todavia con la voz alzada.

.-Miren, en la sala comun pueden seguir peleando, pero aqui no-dijo Harry con voz seria haciendo que los dos se callaran.

* * *

Al llegar al despacho del director Hermione dio la contraseña (luego explico como la sabe) y entraron; al entrar esperaron un tiempo al director y a Draco y Blaize. 

**"Ese de Ron es un idiota" empezó la "hermosa" conversacion Dralia.**

**"Debes en cuando, pero tu también no lo estes retando" dijo Hermione con la mirada seria.**

**"¿En que momento lo rete?" dijo Dralia de una forma tan inocentemente fingida.**

**"Sabes que lo iziste, pero bueno ¿qué crees que diga el director?" pregunto Hermione curiosa.**

**"Quien sabe"**

.-Pero miren nada más, las traidoras de sangre-escucharon la voz de Draco decir.

.-Muerdete la lengua Malfoy-contesto Hermione por ambas.

.-No mereces que alguien pierda la pena hablando contigo Richardson-dijo Draco venenosamente mirando a Hermione.

.-Bueno, a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre preciosa?-dijo Blaize dirigiendose a Dralia.

_"Es mi imaginacion o Dralia esta sonrojada"_

Hermione se quedo mirando fijamente a Dralia y vio como esta escondia su cara tras su cabello.

_"¡¿Si esta sonrojada?!, deseguro es el calor o enojo, si, el enojo" pensó Hermione recapacitando la situacion._

.- ¿Ahora si te quedas callada?-dijo con voz venenosa Draco mirando ahora a Dralia.

Antes de que Hermione o Dralia pudieran contestarle el director aparecio.

.-Bueno, me alegro que esten ya los 4 aqui. Por lo cual les he hablado es como sabran dentro de unos meses séra Hallowen y después Navidad y quisiera que fueran los encargados de preparar el gran comedor-les dijo mientras comia unos dulces que estaban en su escritorio.

.-Ummm, cuente conmigo director-dijo Hermione felíz.

.-Perfecto, también esto valdra como más puntos a su casa-dijo Dumbledore al ver que los otros tres no hablaban.

.-Pero director ¿mis puntos se iran a Gry o...bueno usted sabe?-dijo Hermione con duda.

.-Tambien de eso queria hablar con usted, y no se preocupe se irian a Gry-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa comprensiva.

.-¿De que hablan?-pregunto Blaize confundido y aunque no lo admitiera publicamente, también Draco.

.-De otro asunto pendiente joven Zabinni-dijo Dumbledore.

**"Acepta Dralia" dijo Hermione con la mirada seria.**

**"¿Por qué deberia?" le contesto ella mientras la volteaba a ver.**

**"Porque así ganaran puntos los de tu casa" dijo ella también volteandola a ver absortas en los tres pares de ojos que se les habían quedado viendo.**

**"¿Y qué tiene eso?, por mi parte mi casa se puede quedar sin puntos" le contesto con un ceño.**

**"Mira tendriamos una forma mejor de conocernos" le dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado.**

**"No"**

**"Te sonrojaste" dijo dandole un giro a la conversacion.**

**"No es cierto"**

**"Claro que si, cuando te hablo Zabinni"**

**"Eso no tiene nada que ver con los arreglos" contesto Dralia con un gruñido enojado.**

**"¿Qué, no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como unos adornos?" dijo Hermione sarcasticamente.**

**"Claro que si" le dijo cruzandose de brazos.**

**"Te reto a que puedo hacer mejores adornos que tu" le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.**

**"¿Y que ganare?" dijo Dralia levantando una ceja.**

**"¿La satisfaccion de humillarme, por haber hecho mejor los adornos?****" dijo Hermione con tono cansado.**

.-Acepto el reto-dijo Dralia mirando todavia fijamente a Hermione.

.-Perderas-

.-Ya lo veremos-contesto Dralia.

Ambas se quedaron viendo un rato ante los ojos confusos de Albus, Blaize y Draco.

* * *

.-1...2...3...Jugemos en el bosque mientras el ogro no este-cantaba alguien en las sombras. 

**"Ama"**

**"¿Si?"**

**"Se acerca alguien"**

.-¿Qué haces aqui?-le dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

.-Estoy jugando con mis muñecos-le respondio ella sonriente.

.-Ten-le dijo la persona pasandole una caja y retirandose.

La niña empezó abrir la caja y dentro encontro a 8 muñecos. Uno era Hermione, otro Draco, Dralia, Ginny, Blaize, Harry, Ron y Dumbledore.

.-Ahora podre jugar con todos...jejeje-dijo la niña mientras alzaba a la muñeca de Hermione y la abrazaba-Ya nunca te separaras de mi...mi querida tenyo-

* * *

.-¿Entonces acepta, señorita Richardson?-dijo el director Dumbledore después de un largo silencio. 

.-Si-

.-¿Y uestedes señor Malfoy y Zabinni?-dijo el director volteando a verlos.

.-Esta bien-dijo Blaize viendo a Dralia.

.-De acuerdo-dijo en un susurro Draco viendo hacia otro lado.

.-Entonces ya se pueden retirar;señoritas Richardson ustedes todavia no-dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

.-Si-contestaron ambas hermanas.

* * *

.- ¿Así que ella es la que te reto, no Draco?-dijo Blaize sonriente una vez que estaban en su sala común. 

.-Callate Blaize-contesto el enojado.

.-Pero todavia tengo una duda ¿si esa ex-sangre sucia en realidad era una sangre pura por qué sus padres la escondieron?-dijo Blaize con un tono confundido.

.-De seguro estaban avergonzados de ella y ya-dijo Draco aunque para sus adentros también tenía la misma duda.

* * *

Llego a su sala cansada después de todo lo que había dicho el director y las rondas de prefecta. De pronto empezó a sentir como su cuerpo caminaba por si solo hacia la salida de la sala comun, y salia a uno de los pasillos.

* * *

.-Jejeje...mi querida tenyo, ahora regresaras a mi como siempre-susurro la niña agarrando la muñeca de Hermione y poniendola en una replica exacta de Hogwarts caminando por los pasillos. 

**"Ama"**

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Por hoy séra mejor que no la visite, sea paciente"**

**"¡He sido paciente por años, nadie me va a separar de mi querida tenyo!"**

**"Tranquilizese, si la trae a usted ahorita se armara un alboroto y la buscaran"**

**"No me importa" dijo la niña haciendo pucheros.**

**"Por favor, si la buscan se enterara Voldemort y la tratara de capturar"**

**"Pero..."**

**"Por favor"**

**"De acuerdo" dijo con tono cansado la niña.**

Agarro a la muñeca de Hermione y le quito un cabello para después guardarlo en una cajita de madera.

* * *

_"Por un momento...sentí como alguien controlaba mi cuerpo" pensó Hermione moviendo sus manos y dirigiendose nuevamente a su sala._

_"Ama...fue ella" dijo Riku saliendo de la bolsita y colocandose en su cuello._

_"Sigo sin entender quien es 'ella'" dijo Hermione con un ceño "y vuelvete a meterte, no quiero que se den un infarto al ver una serpiente enrollada en mi cuello" dijo Hermione con un suspiro._

.- ¿Hermione?-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

.-Harry...q-que gusto-dijo nerviosa ella viendo como Riku de un movimiento rápido se metia en la pequeña bolsa.

.-Pues si, que hacias a estas horas despierta-dijo el con los brazos cruzados.

.-Yo, pues... ¡eso mismo deberia decir yo, Harry soy prefecta salí a patrullar pero tu deberias de estar en la cama!-dijo ella con reproche.

.-Pues si, pero...

.-Nada de peros, ve a tu dormitorio, yo ya me dirijo al mio-dijo Hermione yendose al dormitorio de las mujeres (niñas, da igual ¬¬)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertarse y se empezó a cambiar.

.-Como me quitaron mis anteriores faldas y blusas tendre que usar estas-dijo en un susurro resignado.

Después de una ducha se empezó a cambiar a una falda corta que le llegaba a medio muslo (se puso una micra debajo de esta), una blusa pegada que reafirmaba todas sus curbas con los primeros dos botones desabotonados, su corbata se la amarro de forma floja dejando ver su cuello, unos botines negros de tacón bajo, y su ahora liso cabello se la amarro con un listón rojo que lo anudo con un moño.

.-No las voy a despertar, que esta vez se despierten solas-susurro Hermione viendo a sus compañeras de dormitorio.

Agarro su mochila y se fue directo a la biblioteca.

* * *

.- ¿Por qué crees que Hermione no ha llegado?-le pregunto Harry a Ginny.

.-Quien sabe, de seguro esta en la biblioteca-le contesto ella comiento un wafle (no se bien que les dan de desayunar y todo eso , así que puse wafle ).

.-Miren ahí viene-dijo Ron señalandoles a la entrada del gran comedor.

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia ellos y se sento al lado izquierdo de Harry y enfrente de Ron.

.-Hola chicos-dijo con una sonrisa consciente de todos los pares de ojos que se le estaban quedando viendo.

.-H-hola Hermione, te ves bien-dijo Harry sonrojado, puesto que Hermione al sentarse se alzo un poco la falda.

.-Gracias Harry-dijo sonriendo.

.-Muy bien-dijo Dumbledore parandose de su lugar-les presento a su nueva maestra de transformaciones, la señorita Ali Hamilton que a hora séra la encargada de la casa de Gryffindor-dijo mostrando el lugar donde ahora estaba la maestra que veía sonriente al lugar de Hermione.

Hermione escupio su jugo de calabaza a Ron al escuchar lo que dijo Dumbledore ganandose una mirada de enojo de parte de el, la cual ignoro olimpicamente.

.-Y también les presento a su nueva maestra de D.C.A.O, la señorita Paola Lisset-dijo Dumbledore ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacía el lugar de D.C.A.O ocupado ahora por Paola, que también miraba traviesa a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ahora Hermione se empezó atragantar y después de un baso de jugo de calabaza logro poder respirar bien.

.-Hermione ¿te sientes bien, estas rara?-pregunto Ginny preocupada.

.-S-si, es solo...la... sorpresa-dijo entrecortadamente.

.-Bueno, si. Son muy lindas las nuevas maestras y se ven jovenes¿no lo crees?-dijo Ginny mirando hacía la mesa de profesores.

.-Pues si, si me disculpan ire un rato a caminar-dijo Hermione retirandose del gran comedor.

.-Esta rara-dijo Ron después de acabarse todos los wafles.

.-Si ¿Harry no has dicho nada, estas bien?-pregunto Ginny preocupada.

.-Si, lo que pasa es de que estoy pensando en que motivos fue lo que izo que la profesora MacGonagal se retirara y no diera clases este año (se escribe así ¿no? )-dijo Harry pensativo.

.-Tienes razón, pero ya nos lo explicara la nueva maestra ¿no?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

.-Pues si-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, Dralia se encontraba al igual de asombrada que Hermione pensando hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

.-Hola, nunca me dijiste tu nombre-dijo Blaize acercandose a ella.

.-Ehh...me retiro-dijo en un susurro cubriendo su cara con su cabello mientras se paraba de golpe.

.- ¿De casanova, Blaize?-dijo Draco sentandose a su lado.

.-Tengo curiosidad por conocerla-dijo encogiendose de hombros.

.-Por eso aceptaste lo del director-dijo Draco comiendo.

.-Si ¿tu por qué?-dijo curioso Blaize.

.-Yo solo para molestar a la traidora de sangre-dijo tranquilo mirando donde antes estaba Hermione.

.-Ahhhh-

* * *

.-Bueno, ya logre tranquilisarme un poco con el paseo, espero que me expliquen bien esas dos-dijo Hermione en un susurro enojado caminando hacia la clase de transformaciones.

Al llegar vio a Harry y Ron ya sentados, algo anotado en el pizaron y un perro sentado viendola fijamente.

_"¡¿Trajo a Ringo con ella?!"_

Se quedo en shock al ver como el perro al notar que ella lo reconocia se le acercaba y le lamía la mano.

.-Veo que le has simpatizado-dijo la voz de Ali por detras de ella.

.-Ahhh, si...lo siento por llegar tarde-dijo apenada mientras veía directamente a los ojos de Ali.

.-Bueno, sientesepor favor al lado del señor Potter y Wisley-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se dirigio a su lugar y escucho como decía la profesora que transfomaran la pluma que tenían en frente en un cisne. La clase paso sin mayor sucesos exceptuando que nadie, excepto Hermione podia hacer el cisne bien y algunos puntos menos.

Al acabar la clase Hermione se quedo un rato diciendoles a sus amigos que tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente.

.-Ali ¿por qué no me dijeron ni tu ni Paola que iban hacer las nuevas maestras?-le dijo Hermione una vez que estubieron solas en tono de reproche.

.-Primero un buenos días ¿no?, y si no lo dijimos fue para darlse una sorpresa-dijo alegre.

.-Has traido a Ringo-dijo en tono acusador Hermione.

.-Y tu a Riku-dijo Ali divertida con la situacion.

.-Callate, mejor me voy a clases de Paola, adios-dijo enojadamientras se marchaba de ahí escuchando la histerica risa de Ali.

* * *

Al llegar vio que todos los puestos estaban ocupados excepto uno con Dralia, se sento a su lado y después de un tiempo llego Paola.

.-Bien ya saben mi nombre, la proxima clase los quiero a la entrada del bosque prohibido, ya pedi permiso al director, ahora retirense-dijo calmadamente viendo unos papeles.

.- ¿Qué?-dijo en un susurro Ron al igual que Blaize.

.-Bien señor Zabinni señor Wisley como al parecer no les agrada la idea quiero que me traigan una lista de todos los animales del bosque prohibido. Y joven Wisley 100 puntos menos para su casa-Draco se empezó a reir al igual que Blaize-y como veo que le da gracia a sus compañeros serpientes séran 200 puntos menos por Zabinni y 500 por Malfoy, si no quieren que les quite más puntos retirense-dijo abriendo la puerta con su varita.

Todos salieron alegres (excepto las viboras y Ron) por la clase libre que tenian, Hermione se iba a quedar pero recibio una llamada urgente de parte del director y se fue a su despacho. Al entrar encontro a sus padres sonrientes.

.-Hija, veniamos a decirte algo que consideramos importante y que deberias de saber-empezó su madre sonriente.

.-¿Sobre que es?-pregunto curiosa.

.-Es sobre tu tutor-dijo su padre con la mirada alegre.

.-Ohhh ¿y quien es?-pregunto viendo hacia todos lados.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, Hermione volteo y se quedo impresionada a la persona que vio.

.-Yo-dijo con voz seria como de costumbre.

Hermione tenía los ojos como platos y no pudo articular ninguna pálabra hasta después de 15 minutos.

.-Tu eres...

Continuara.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, los deje en suspenso, jejeje. Me tarde un poquito más pero ize el cap. más largo hojala les agrade, bueno a los reviews.**

**Dark Demian: Me alegra que te aya gustado y no te preocupes que si apareceras pero en el 6 o 7 capitulo, después explicare el porque; muchas gracias y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Alejamoto Diethel: Espero que te aya gustado la sorpresa que te deje en este cap. En el proxi episodio aparece tu hermano, pero antes ¿cuantos años tiene, es que es para no confundirme, muchas gracias por tu review, gomen por la tardanza.**

**Paola Lissete: Hola! ya te enseñe la sorpresa que te había dicho, gracias por seguirlo leyendo y también queria decirte que no te preocupes si vez que dices poca cosa, en el proxi diras más, bueno chao, espero tu review.**

**Damari: Claro que te he puesto! y también tu mascota séra el dragón, a no te preocupes con lo de la broma de Harry no séra muy pesada, gracias por mandarme review, y lo siento por tardarme en actualizar espero y sea de su agrado el cap, plis review.**

**Cher: Tu no te preocupes en cuanto donde vas a estar!, te espera una sorpresa en el cap. 6 y 7 , solo espero que lo sigas leyendo y haber que tal quedo la historia, no?, gracias por los reviews y sorry por la tardanza.**

**Tu-projimo: Bueno, me gusta como es el personaje de Her y no lo quiero ofender, solo le ize un cambio para q combine con su nueva vida y todo eso, dudo que este masl hacer algo así, o me vas a decir que si?, en cuanto lo de la "maldicion", por algo la puse entre " porque así la consideran algunos, y no te preocupes yo ya tengo mi "excusa" referente a de donde obtuvieron la maldicion.**

**Ellizabeth: Bueno aqui esta, e puesto a Dralia así frente a Blaize, no se si te gusta, si no hay me dices, si lo pude actualizar y gracias por los animos de siempre.**

**WpG-Love: Que bueno q te gusto la historia, hojala te guste también este cap. ciao y cuidate.**

**Perversa: Gracias por el review y claro que la continuare, espero y solo me sigas a poyando tu y los demás, muchas gracias y perdon por la tardanza.**

**Flopyta: No te preo, apareceras si puedo en el proxi, gracias por leerla y espero te guste este cap.**

**Celestana: Por un momento crei que ya no lo ibas a leer T T, pero me alegre al recibir tu review, muchas gracias por lo que escribiste y este ya lo ize más largo a mi parecer, depende de ustedes los lectores como lo vean, y pues si lo de la serpieente, me gusto mucho hojala y te guste este cap. cuidate y besos.**

**Bueno eso es todo, haber si llegan adivinar quienes son las personas de las sombras , gracias por leerlo y también por mandar review, tambien queria decir que necesito a 15 personas para 2 grupos de quiddicht (se escribe así, si alguien sabe por fis digame), y tu ya estas contado en uno de ellos Drak al igual que Cher, luego comento como, para no arruinarles del todo la sorpresa.**

**Gracias por leerlo espero la sigan, bueno es todo.**

**Chao y besoso cuidense **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Pensamientos o habladuría en parcel"_

.-hablan-

Flash Back

(Interrupciones mías)

**"Conversaciones telepáticas"**

* * *

Capitulo 5

(Ya es el siguiente día y ya desayunaron)

"_¡No, no y no!" decía Hermione en parcel tirando todo lo que encontraba en la sala común, puesto que no había nadie más._

"_Tranquilízate un poco Mione" le dijo Riku subiéndose por sus piernas hasta llegar a los hombros._

"_¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice¡De todas las personas que pudieron haber elegido para ser mi tutor, mi padrino, mi…mi, no se que más, lo eligieron a el!" gritaba furiosa Hermione._

"_Sus padres saben que el es una buena persona" dijo Riku tratando de calmarla._

"_Si claro, y yo soy un mortifago" gritaba más enojada "y luego me dicen que se van a tener que ir, pero no me pueden decir a donde"_

"_Se van a la guerra" contesto Riku rápidamente._

"_Que me importa si se van a la guerra, si…un momento¿qué acabas de decir?" dijo volteándola a ver._

"_Señorita¿acaso no se ha preguntado por qué Voldemort, no a atacado?"_

"_Pues…ya se me había olvidado, por completo él"_

"_Bueno, la razón por la que se a mantenido quieto, es de que algunos sangre pura han estado peleando contra el, además de semi magos y muggles"_

"_¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?!"_

"_Porque se preocuparía, de hecho creo que…_

En eso Hermione, empezó a escuchar las voces de Ron y Harry acercarse, y con un movimiento de la varita empezó rápido a acomodar todo en su lugar. Cuando volteo a ver a Riku para que se escondiera, vio la cabellera de Harry y Ron mostrarse.

.- ¿Hermione, ya te arreglaste para clases de pociones?-le pregunto Harry extrañado al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.-Eh…t-todavía no…de hecho, adelántense ustedes, yo me voy a bañar-les dijo mientras los miraba con nerviosismo.

.-No, mejor te esperamos-dijo Harry decidido.

.-Nada de eso Harry, no quiero que nos bajen más puntos, mejor ve con Ron, así no les bajaran puntos "_Si Ron no hace ninguna estupidez, demonios Dralia me esta pasando parte de su humorcito" _y si llegamos tarde los tres nos van a bajar más…además solo me bajarían a mi puntos. Vallan ahora, no tardare-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

.-Ummm…Bueno, pero no llegues muy tarde Mione-dijo Harry algo preocupado mientras se iba con Ron.

Hermione subió rápidamente al dormitorio de chicas y una vez adentro cerro la puerta con seguro agarrándose fuertemente en el corazón.

"_Eso estuvo cerca" dijo con un suspiro._

"_Si" dijo Riku saliendo de su blusa _(más específicamente, de entre sus pechos)

"_Bueno, será mejor que me meta a bañar, para no llegar tarde" dijo con un suspiro pesado dirigiéndose al baño._

Al paso de unos 5 minutos salió del baño y utilizo magia para que un peine arreglara su cabello y que unos estuches le pusieran maquillaje. Mientras Hermione se colocaba una falda tableada un poco arriba de la rodilla con una micra debajo de esta de color verde oscuro, se coloco con sumo cuidado la blusa que le quedaba un poco más apretada que las anteriores definiendo a la perfección las curvas que poseía y dejándose desabrochados los dos primeros botones, la corbata se la dejo de forma floja y se coloco unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negras.

Quito el encantamiento que tenía sobre los objetos y se miro un rato al espejo. El maquillaje que tenía era suave, tenía unas sombras suaves de color rosa pastel, y un poco de brillo en su boca. Su cabello se quedo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, con unos mechones sueltos en su cara. Se miro satisfecha, y se coloco la bolsa a la cadera que siempre tenía para llevar a Riku.

.-Vamos Riku, súbete para que pueda ya ponerme mi capa, e irme- le dijo Hermione agarrando su mochila.

Riku se subió rápidamente hasta la bolsa, y después Hermione se coloco la capa enzima para que nadie viera la bolsita de su cadera. Agarro su mochila y salio rápido de la sala común. Empezó a correr directo a la clase de pociones y antes de llegar se detuvo y se acomodo su ropa para entrar.

Al entrar toda la atención se dirigió hacía ella quien mantuvo la mirada firme y viendo hacía su maestro de pociones que ahora la estaba viendo.

.-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…tal parece que por fin se digno hacer acto de presencia¿no es así, señorita Hermione?-dijo con voz fría.

.-Vera profesor, no le puedo decir excusa alguna puesto que no tengo. Pero si le quiere bajar puntos a mi casa, por mi no hay problema-dijo ella con una sonrisa superior.

.- ¿Estas segura de eso, señorita Hermione?-

.-Por supuesto, después de todo, no me importa que ellos se queden sin puntos-dijo dando una leve inclinación con la cabeza hacía los Slitheryn.

.-Siéntese en su lugar-dijo dándose la vuelta.

.-Pero profesor Snape¿no debería de bajarles puntos?, después de todo llegue tarde-dijo de un modo tan inocentemente falso.

.-Siéntate ahora-dijo de nueva cuenta viéndola un momento y volviéndose hacía el pizarrón.

.-Jejeje-dijo riendo entre dientes mientras miraba donde sentarse y el único puesto libre era uno a lado de Dralia.

"_¿Qué acaso Dralia no sabe lo que es tener amigos?"_

Se dirigió hacía ella con la mirada de todos sobre ella, y más la de los Slitheryn y al llegar junto a ella le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y se sentó.

"**¿Y esa sonrisa?" le pregunto Dralia volteándola a ver.**

"**Je. Tan solo me rió porque me doy cuenta de que el profesor Snape, no es capaz de quitarme puntos por sus queridas víboras" dijo Hermione también volteándole a ver.**

"**Valla ¿aprovecharas esto como una oportunidad de venganza?" le pregunto Dralia escribiendo lo que estaba en el pizarrón.**

"**No……por cierto Dralia¿ya sabias que nuestros padres se irían a la guerra hoy?" le pregunto Hermione seriamente también escribiendo lo que estaba en el pizarrón.**

"**Si"**

"**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" le pregunto Hermione enojada.**

"**No lo considere importante" respondió simplemente Dralia con un ceño volteando a ver a Hermione.**

"**¿¡No lo consideras importante¡Dralia ellos pueden morir!" le grito Hermione sin darse cuenta levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.**

"**Pues si eso llega a pasar, ni modo. ¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué llore acaso?" respondió también enojada Dralia parándose.**

.- Has llegado al límite Dralia-dijo Hermione enojada sacando su varita y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

.-Ya lo veremos Hermione-dijo igualmente Dralia poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Se quedaron unos momentos quietas, tan solo observándose. Mientras el profesor Snape y los alumnos se alejaban lentamente de ellas, por la gran aura peligrosa que emanaban.

De pronto Dralia hizo el primer paso.

.- ¡BOMBARDA!-grito enojada y con la mirada firme, mientras Hermione estaba a punto de recibir el hechizo de lleno.

.- ¡ARESTO MOMENTUM!- grito deteniendo por un momento el tiempo mientras se movía hacía otra parte del "salón" y el hechizo le daba a unas armaduras.

.- ¡CISTEM APERIO!-grito Dralia enojada mientras Hermione era elevada y tirada al suelo fuertemente.

.- ¡CONFUNDUS!-grito Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto y lanzándole el hechizo a Dralia quien lo recibió y se quedo confundida por un momento- ¡CISTEM APERIO!-

.- ¡ARGG, DEPULSO!-grito Dralia haciendo que Hermione se alejara lo suficiente hasta chocar con una pared fuertemente.

.- ¡DISSAPARETE!-grito Hermione aplicándose el hechizo a ella misma desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

.- ¡ANTI-DESAPARICIÓN!-grito Dralia lanzándole el hechizo a donde creía estaba Hermione.

.- ¡FILIPENDO!-grito Hermione al ver que ya no era invisible.

.- ¡AGUAMENTI!-grito Dralia deteniendo la gran bola de fuego- ¡EXPERLLIARMUS!-

.- ¡PROTEGO!-

.- ¡FLIPENDO!-

.- ¡PROTEGO!-grito Hermione dirigiéndose hacia otra parte de la sala- ¡GUBRAITH!-grito lanzándolo hacia una espada de las armaduras y agarrándola al tiempo que la lanzaba hacía Dralia.

.- ¡GLACIUS!- grito ella mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua desde su barita muy potente que izo que el fuego se apagara y esquivando la espada.

.- ¡IMPERVIUS¡INCÁRCERO!-grito Hermione protegiéndose del potente chorro de agua que le lanzaba Dralia para después lanzarle el incárcero que estaba empezando a atar con fuerza a Dralia.

.- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!-dijo ella defendiéndose haciendo que el ataque se cancelara.

.- ¡MIMBLEWIMBLE!-grito Hermione haciendo que Dralia se atontara.

.- ¡MOBILICORPUS!-grito Dralia moviendo a Hermione hasta lo más alto del "aula" y deshaciendo el hechizo haciendo que caiga mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

.- ¡OPPUGNO!-grito Hermione haciendo que una armadura fuera contra Dralia.

.- ¡PETRIFICUS…

.- ¡PETRIFICUS…

.- Petrificus totalus-dijo una voz desde la entrada lanzando el hechizo a Hermione y Dralia quienes se quedaron inmóviles desde su lugar y observándose con chispas en los ojos.

.-Por dios, deberían de tener vergüenza-dijo la voz yendo hacia donde estaban ambas dejándose ver-este sitio es un asco-dijo Paola poniendo una mueca de disgusto y volteando a ver a Snape- ¿Por qué no hizo nada para detenerlas¿es que acaso la edad le esta afectando?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

.-Se equivoca, pero me pareció interesante ver hasta que punto llegaban-dijo el con un ceño.

.-Ja. Más bien tenía miedo que alguno de los hechizos de ellas rebotaran en usted, le apuesto de todas formas que Hermione, digna de Gryffindor hubiera ganado a su asquerosa víbora-dijo Paola con una extraña voz de superioridad, cosa que hizo que Hermione y Dralia salieran de su trance para mirarla confusa.

.-Yo no apuesto-declaro Snape profundizando el ceño.

.-Claro que no. Sabe que Hermione ganaría y por eso tiene miedo, jajajaja. ¿No que las personas jóvenes no eran fuertes, que las mujeres no podíamos enseñar tan bien como un hombre? Tiene miedo de perder contra una mujer, eso es todo-dijo Paola con una mirada impregnada de rabia y con una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad.

.- ¡Acepto el estúpido desafió!-grito Snape enojado a lo que todos los alumnos voltearon a ver entre sorprendidos y asustados-Dralia le ganara a Hermione-dijo con voz decidida.

.-Ya lo veremos-dijo Paola con fuego en sus ojos, mientras mantenía una batalla de miradas con Snape.

.-Emmmm…disculpen, ni Dralia ni yo nos enojaríamos si nos quitan este hechizo de encima-dijo Hermione haciendo que ambos maestros salieran de su batalla de miradas y se les quedara viendo a las dos chicas inmovilizadas.

De pronto vieron como un perro de estatura media corría y se quedaba en medio de ambas chicas a la vista de todos. Su pelaje era de un hermoso color café oscuro con unas pocas manchas blancas que brillaba y sus ojos de un color azul mostraban una gran energía. De pronto empezó a brillar y frente a ellos vieron a Ali sonriente que agarraba algo de entre sus ropas y lo hacía beber a Hermione y Dralia.

.-Si quieren pelear esperen a la clase de Paola, o, si quiera háganlo en el patio-dijo con voz alegre.

.- ¿No le piensa bajar puntos?-dijo un Slitheryn enojado señalando a Hermione.

.- ¿Por qué?, su maestro-dijo señalando a Snape-tampoco le ha bajado puntos a los suyos, así que yo tampoco lo haré. Por cierto, Dralia, Hermione y Paola acompáñenme, necesito hablar con ustedes, vallan a mi despacho-dijo convirtiéndose en un pájaro de igual pelaje brillante y hermoso y yéndose de ahí con un pequeño canto.

.-Es rara-dijo Dralia con una ceja levantada levemente.

.-Valla, no sabía que fuera animaga-dijo Hermione viendo como se iba volando.

.-En fin. Será mejor ir, luego no se valla a enojar-dijo Dralia como si no hubiera pasado nada.

.-Si-

.-Bueno, entonces síganme Hermione y Dralia,…ah, por cierto, Snape, espero este preparado para perder-dijo Paola con una sonrisa mientras se iba con Hermione y Dralia.

.- ¡ARGGG, TODOS USTEDES LIMPIEN ESTE LUGAR!-grito Snape enojado a todos los alumnos.

* * *

.-Bueno, primero que nada¿me pueden decir por qué empezaron el duelo?-pregunto Ali una vez que estuvieran en su despacho y lanzando un hechizo para que nadie pudiera oírles.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que mis padres se irían a la guerra?-dijo Hermione en tono de enfado.

.-Así que por eso empezaron el pleito¿no?-dijo Ali poniendo una mano en Ringo y acariciándolo.

.-Así es-dijo Paola cerrando los ojos.

.-No evadan mi pregunta-dijo Hermione enojada.

.-Bueno, horita venimos, voy por Liserg ya que pienso que necesita escuchar esto y Paola tiene que ir hablar algo con Albus-dijo Ali señalándose a ella misma y a Paola.

Ambas se fueron y una vez que se quedaron solas, Dralia se quedo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Hermione sacaba a Riku y la acariciaba suavemente en el rombo.

"**No soy del todo una sangre fría como piensas" dijo Dralia también sacando algo de entre sus ropas.**

"**¿Qué?" dijo Hermione confusa volteando a ver a Dralia y sorprendiéndose de ver lo que tenía acariciando.**

En las manos de Dralia se encontraba un tipo de dragón, solo que más pequeño y de forma alargada como si fuera una lagartija o algo parecido (okay, tuve pésima inspiración en este) de un hermoso color negro con sus ojos rojos.

"**Es mi tercer dragón"**

"**¡¿tu tercer dragón?!" dijo Hermione sorprendida.**

"**Así es, este se llama Garland **(sorry, como no me acordaba como dijiste que les pusiera le puse así, si me dejas review me dices como se llaman los otros dos y su aspecto) **fue el tercero que tuve" dijo acariciándolo suavemente de la cabeza "Como te decía se que pensaras que soy una sangre fría por lo que había dicho un instante antes, pero debes de comprender, que lo dije solamente porque no me gusta mucho expresar mi preocupación"**

"**¿Por qué me dices esto?" pregunto Hermione confusa.**

"**No quiero que de nuevo allá peleas sin sentido, para que acabemos siendo la apuesta de otros" dijo con un suspiro pesado.**

"**En eso tienes razón" dijo Hermione también con un suspiro pesado.**

"**¿Y quien es tu tutor?" pregunto Dralia cambiando de tema, volteando a ver a Hermione con una curiosidad que pocas veces mostraba.**

"**Pues…es…**

* * *

.-1…2…3…Juguemos en el bosque mientras el ogro no este-dijo la voz alegre de la niña en la oscuridad.

.- ¿Todavía no entiendo por qué estas obsesionada con Hermione?-dijo una persona desde las sombras caminando hacía la luz (okay, eso sonó un poco cursi).

.-Eso es secreto, no deberías de ser tan curiosa Damari-dijo con voz de reproche la niña.

.-Sabes que es mi hermana y también Dralia, así que ni se te ocurra herirlas¿me entendiste?-dijo con un ceño mostrando solamente su cara.

.-Jejeje, no te inquietes Damari, y tampoco me amenaces, recuerda que tu vida me pertenece-dijo la niñita levantándose y estirando las manos con una sonrisa-¿trajiste muñecos nuevos?-

Damari frunció el ceño y le entrego dos muñecos. Uno era Paola y el otro era Snape.

.-Por cierto Damari, pienso que es hora de que vallas a ver la reunión familiar que se acerca-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa la niña.

.-Grrr, te lo advierto no las lastimes-dijo enojada.

.- ¿O sino, qué¿me pegaras? Jajajaja, Damari tu no puedes hacer nada…a menos que…ya no quieras que te de esto-dijo sacando de entre sus ropas un frasquito de color rojo.

Damari al verlo agacho la cabeza y respondió con un seco: no.

.-Bueno, entonces ten-le dijo la niña dándole el frasco-Ya sabes, solo va durar una semana, y quiero ver pronto a Hermione-dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras veía a Damari tomar la poción.

.-Sabes que no es tiempo, aunque no entiendo para que la quieres tanto, pero, aun así lo repetiré, les haces daño y te mato¿quede clara?-dijo con un susurro amenazante mientras se iba.

"**Jajajaja, me gusta cuando se pone en plan de amenazas, están gracioso pensar que me puede hacer algo" dijo con una sonrisa inocente.**

"**Ama" dijo su mascota subiéndose a sus hombros.**

"**¿Qué paso?" dijo la niña sonriente volteando a verla.**

"**Si no le sirve de nada esa chica, porque no la ha matado ya"**

"**Mi querida y fiel amiga. He hecho un trato, ella me ayuda con lo que quiero y yo le quito su enfermedad. Tal vez es cierto que horita no me sirve de mucho, pero, ya le encontrare un uso" dijo la niña con una sonrisa.**

.-Además………es lindo jugar con la vida de las personas………y más las que están desesperadas de una cura-dijo riendo, mientras abría el lugar donde guardaba sus muñecas y sacaba una con la forma de Damari-jejejeje-

* * *

.-Hermione, hay otra persona que todavía no te hemos presentado-dijo Paola llegando acompañada de una muchachita de no más de 15 años-Su nombre es Ximena-dijo haciéndose aun lado para que Hermione la pueda ver bien.

Ximena era alta, tenía cabello ondulado y largo hasta la media espalda de un color castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos almendra. Vestía una mini falda de color naranja, una blusa de manga corta blanca y encima de esta una chamarra deportiva naranja con una gorra verde oscuro.

.-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy el signo mono y voy a participar en el próximo torneo de Quidditch. Se que no es el momento más lindo para presentarse pero, como dijeron que tal vez mis tíos que son tus padres mueran, pues…aquí toy-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa e infantil.

Hermione se quedo algo confusa y después tras una breve presentación entro Ali con Liserg agarrado de la mano.

Liserg era un poco más alto que Elia y tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Vestía con unos pants deportivos, una blusa de manga corta azul marino con una chamarra deportiva blanca con naranja de las mangas sobre esta sin cerrar y unos tenis blancos. Sus mejillas se veían un poco rojas, lo que daba a entender de que tenía un poco de fiebre, pero que lo hacia verse kawai (tierno).

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y ante su sonrisa Liserg se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-Bueno, no todos pudimos venir, pero como sabrán hay una guerra, sin que los demás sepan-empezó Paola seriamente.

Todos los presentes (a excepción de Ali) asintieron.

.-Bueno, el caso es que es posible que nuestros padres. Y me refiero a nuestros, porque la señorita Elizabeth y el señor Hal (creo que no había puesto antes su nombre) eso significaban para nosotros, puedan morir al ser los que van en frente del escuadrón-dijo con voz seria Ali.

Hermione se asusto al oír esto, pero no lo demostró y solo le susurro algo a Riku.

.-Bueno, el caso es que…

.- ¿Llego tarde?-pregunto una voz desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al voltear vieron a Damari y enseguida Ali fue a abrazarla.

.-Mari, que gusto que pudieras venir-dijo abrazándola con gran fuerza.

.-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así¿me puedes soltar?-dijo Damari con un leve ceño mientras cerraba la puerta al momento que Ali la soltaba.

.-Bueno, ahora que ya ha llegado la experta en dar malas noticias…-dijo Paola señalando a Damari, mientras esta fruncía más el ceño-ella les seguirá diciendo-

.-Bueno, como sabrán a cada uno de nosotros nos asignaron un tutor, ya que no es nada seguro que nuestros padres sobrevivan en la guerra-dijo seriamente, mirando a todos y deteniéndose más en Hermione-Todos conocemos la profecía, pero,…esa que han dicho no es la completa-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

.- ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Hermione confusa.

.-Por algo, nosotros tenemos esta tipo de "maldición", nosotros somos el arma de guerra definitivo-dijo con voz neutra-nuestros signos abarcan gran parte de esta guerra, pero,……no les puedo decir todo, pues no han logrado restaurar por completo la profecía-dijo yendo hacía unos sillones y sentándose.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y después Ximena se levanto de su lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-No hay que defraudar a "nuestros" padres. Juro volverme fuerte porque se que sus espíritus me ayudaran-dijo con una pose heroica.

.-Todavía no están muertos-dijo Dralia con voz neutra.

.-Jejeje, ya lo se. Pero como dicen que las posibilidades son nulas, quiero pensar que nos están viendo en este momento y que no nos quieren ver con este aire de tristeza-dijo con una ancha sonrisa-oye Ali¿me llevas?-

.-Bueno¿vienes Damari?-

.-Si-

.-Hermione cuida mientras a Liserg-dijo Ali llevándole a Liserg.

.-Si-

Después de un corto adiós se fueron por las puertas, para dejar solas a Paola, Dralia y Hermione con Liserg.

.-Bueno, ya se han ido. Ahora, dime Hermi¿Quién es tu tutor?-pregunto Paola con voz amistosa.

.-Es………

* * *

.-No podremos soportar más el ataque, general-dijo un mago a Elizabeth.

.-Hal, será mejor que ataquemos al centro de sus criaturas y traigamos a los dragones-dijo Elizabeth con mirada seria.

.-De acuerdo-

Elizabeth asintió y de entre sus ropas saco una flauta que empezó a tocar, para que a continuación diez dragones colacuerno húngaro empezaran a atacar a los mortifagos y las otras criaturas sin piedad alguna.

.- ¡Escuchen bien!-grito Hal, lo suficientemente alto para que sus aliados los escucharan-¡Elizabeth y yo iremos ante Voldemort, y necesitamos que ustedes distraigan a estos mortifagos junto con los colacuerno¿podrán hacerlo?!-dijo Hal con voz segura.

Un grito de: si. Hizo que volteara y que junto con su esposa se dirigieran corriendo a toda marcha hacía donde se escondía Voldemort y que cada Avada Kedabra que les lanzara otro se interpusiera. Al llegar, y estar frente a el, lo atacaron al unísono, y después de levantar gran parte de humo, se pusieron de rodillas exhaustos.

.-Valla, valla. ¿Por fin deciden aparecer?-dijo la voz venenosa de Voldemort.

Les lanzo un rápido cruciatas a Hal y agarro a Elizabeth de su cabello lastimándola.

.-Díganme donde esta la llave para que gane esta patética guerra-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

.-Nunca la encontraras. Nuestro secreto se ira con nosotros hasta la tumba-dijo decidida Elizabeth-Te amo, Hal. Avada Kedabra-dijo lanzándole el hechizo mientras este lo recibía y caía con una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados.

.- ¡Maldita!-grito el Lord quitándole la varita y aplicándole un cruciatas-ahora dime¿donde esta la llave?-

.-Nunca te lo diré-dijo con voz segura Elizabeth y lágrimas en los ojos.

.-CASI me podrías dar lástima. Pero he dicho CASI-dijo aumentando el hechizo torturador-dime-

.-Es,…la persona que menos te imaginas-dijo con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Quién?-

.-Ummm…valla, últimamente tengo mala memoria-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

.-Grrr, pues observa en los cielos. Hay un dragón distinto a los otros. Tiene el color de la piel de un negro como la noche y sus ojos de un rojo como la sangre. ¿Me pregunto,…que pasaría si yo le mandara un crucio?-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

.-No se te ocurra-dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-Dime-

.-Pero promete que no le harás daño-

.-De acuerdo-

.-Es…-dijo yendo cuidadosamente hacía el cuerpo de su esposo y agarrando su varita- ¡Avada Kedabra!-

.-Tonta. Eso no me afecta-dijo Voldemort quitando el humo a su alrededor, y al ver bien encontró el cuerpo sin vida de ella junto al de su esposo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos cerrados.

.-ARGGG¡AVADA KEDABRA!-grito lanzando el maleficio hacía el dragón negro que callo muerto.

* * *

.- ¡Como te pudieron haber puesto a EL de tutor¡¿ES QUE ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS?!-grito Paola enojada.

.-Emm, pao, no es…para tanto-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Hermione _"Y yo que pensaba que había estado enojada después de la noticia" pensó para sus adentros_.

.- ¿Por qué estabas enojada el otro día?-pregunto Dralia cambiando de tema, para consuelo de Hermione.

.-Verán lo que paso es que…

Flash Back

Paola iba feliz hacía su nuevo salón, cuando por el camino se topo con Snape.

.-Valla, una jovencita no debería de estar fuera de clases-

.-Jejeje. Gracias por considerarme joven, pero, soy la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo Paola con una sonrisa amistosa.

.-Valla, veo entonces que Albus se volvió loco al contratar gente sin experiencia y que solo hace boberías. Debe ser por la edad-

.- ¿Disculpe¿qué tiene que sea joven?-dijo con un leve enfado Paola.

.-Que no sabrá enseñar bien, aparte de que es mujer-

.-Valla, no veo nada de malo en se mujer. McGonagall era una mujer y enseñaba muy bien-dijo con un leve seño.

.-Ella era una persona ya madura-

.- ¿Esta diciendo que yo soy una inmadura?-dijo ahora enojada Paola.

.-Si, ahora si me disculpa me retiro, a diferencia de usted cumplo con mis deberes-dijo yéndose del lugar.

.-Debe saber…que uno nunca debe de jugar con el toro-dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

Fin del Flash Back

.-Pero bueno, regresen a su clases, ya han perdido demasiado tiempo-dijo Paola con un suspiro pesado.

.-De acuerdo, pero Pao… ¿En serio le bajaste 700 puntos a los Slytherin?-dijo Hermione confusa desde la puerta.

.-No, tan solo le baje 100; 50 por Malfoy y los otros por Zabinni-

A la mención de Zabinni, Dralia se sonrojo y salió de allí diciendo en un susurro tímido no caracterizado de ella: adiós.

.-Es mi imaginación o estaba sonrojada-dijo Hermione pellizcándose suavemente.

.-Creo entonces que ya somos dos-dijo Paola también sorprendida-pero bueno, dile a tu amigo Weasley que solo le baje 50. Ahora, retírate-

.-Si-

* * *

.- ¿Hermione, por qué empezaron tu y Dralia ese duelo?-pregunto Harry preocupado en el árbol que estaba junto al lago.

.-Es que……nos pareció una linda forma de desperdiciar el tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.-Empezó Dralia ¿verdad?-dijo Ron con un ceño-la maestra Paola tiene razón…es una asquerosa víbora-dijo con reproche.

.-Ron, cuidado de a quien ofendes-dijo con voz fría Hermione.

.-Lo siento-

.-Por cierto Ron, solo te bajaron 50 puntos en D.C.A.O-dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

.-Hmm-

.-Oye, mione¿para qué te hablo la maestra Ali?-pregunto Harry curioso.

.-Pues…

.-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…es el trío maravilla-dijo una persona desde sus espaldas arrastrando las palabras.

.-En serio Malfoy, no te puedes morder la lengua-dijo Hermione con voz cansada.

.-No, y menos para complacer a una asquerosa persona como tu-dijo Draco viendo a Hermione con asco.

.- ¿Por qué no te largas, Malfoy?-dijo Harry con fastidio.

.- ¿Por qué no mejor te metes en tus propios asuntos, Potter?-dijo Draco ahora pasando su mirada a Harry.

.-Cállate Malfoy, y mejor di a que has venido-dijo Hermione poniéndose en frente de Harry.

.-Dumbledore te busca-

* * *

.- ¿Me quería ver director Dumbledore?-pregunto Hermione curiosa al ver a Dralia, Snape y Paola también.

.-Temo, darle…una mala noticia…sus padres han muerto-dijo con tristeza viendo como Hermione temblaba asustada refrenando sus lágrimas.

.-Desde este momento, usted vivirá con su tutor…

* * *

Fue lo último que escucho Hermione pues salió corriendo con dirección al lago donde estaban sus amigos esperándola.

.- ¿Oye Hermione, no te parece agradable que Voldemort no este atacando?, por fin un poco de paz-dijo Ron al verla llegar.

Hermione al escuchar esto se enojo y le lazó un Glacius que hizo que cayera hasta dar con el lago.

.- ¡¿Pero que te pasa Hermione?!-dijo enojado Ron yendo hacía donde ella estaba todo empapado.

.- ¡No¡Eres tu el que no entiende nada¡Voldemort esta peleando contra un ejercito de magos que hace todo lo imposible para que no venga!-grito sin darse cuenta de la persona que estaba escondida detrás del árbol-¡Mis padres eran los que lideraban a ese "escuadrón", y ahora están muertos!-dijo aun más enojada sin poder evitar frenar más sus lágrimas y saliendo corriendo.

* * *

.-Hermione esta triste-dijo la niñita con una mirada triste.

"**Será mejor que la deje sola, ella se desahogara como pueda"**

"**Tienes razón…pero quisiera ayudarle"**

"**Puede hacer que vea su obsequio"**

"**¡Es cierto!" grito emocionada corriendo hacía donde tenía guardada la muñeca de Hermione y colocándole un cabello.**

La puso sobre su maqueta de Hogwarts y empezó hacer que caminara directo hacía uno de los cajones de su cuarto, para, a continuación abrirlo y sacar una cajita envuelta en forma de regalo, que quito y dejo sobre su cama.

* * *

.-De nuevo alguien me estaba controlando-dijo Hermione con un leve ceño fruncido.

Miro por un tiempo la cajita que se encontraba sobre su cama y se acerco a ella para a continuación abrirla y que se dejara escuchar una suave música.

(Desde aquí, Hermione esta pensando lo que no esta en cursiva)

"_En el espejo se refleja un perfil_

_Al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe_

_Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí_

_Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre"_

Esa música…sonaba tan familiar.

"_Deseos que pensé y deseos que forje_

_Se quedaran, aquí en mi corazón_

_Palabras que pensé jamás te las diré_

_No hay ilusión (no hay ilusión), hoy lo se (hoy lo se), sufriré"_

Valla, sonaba como si la hubieran escrito para ella- pensó amargadamente mientras se acomodaba en su cama y cerraba sus ojos.

"_Mi dolor superare, la vida seguirá_

_Empezare de nuevo a vivir_

_La tristeza olvidare, mi corazón_

_Jamás daré, ya lo he decidido"_

Sonaba tan triste. Justo como se sentía horita, pero extrañamente la reconfortaba mucho escuchar esa canción, al poco rato se quedo dormida.

* * *

.-Hermione no bajo en todo el día y ya es de noche-dijo Harry preocupado.

.-Hnn-

.-Ron sabes que tienes la culpa-

.-Ella nunca nos menciono nada, así que ella tiene la culpa-dijo el de forma testaruda.

.-Ron…

.-Queridos alumnos-dijo Dumbledore parándose de su lugar-antes de que prueben del delicioso banquete quería decirles, que se realizaran muy pronto aquí en Hogwarts…el torneo de Quidditch, disfruten el banquete-

.- ¿Qué?-

Continuara…

**

* * *

****Lamento tanto la tardanza. Tuve unos problemas serios (unos más que otros, pero bueno ¬¬). Como recompensa puse este episodio lo más largo que se me ocurría y hasta aquí llego mi imaginación. De verdad, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto.**

**DICCIONARIO:**

**BOMBARDA: Es capaz de destruir puertas de hierro.**

**ARESTO MOMENTUM: No es necesario usar varita para este hechizo. Hace que por un momento el tiempo se detenga.**

**CONFUNDUS: Produce confusión a la persona que se le lanza.**

**CISTEM APERIO: Hace que vuele algo, o abrir cosas por medio de la fuerza.**

**DEPULSO: Sirve para rechazar enemigos, ideal para empujar objetos.**

**DISSAPARETE: Desaparece a la persona.**

**ANTI-DESAPARICIÓN: Hace que a la persona que se la lances no pueda desaparecer.**

**FILIPENDO (solo existe en el juego): Se forma un caracol de fuego en el aire para lanzarlo al oponente.**

**AGUAMENTI: Sale un chorro de agua de la varita.**

**EXPERLLIARMUS: Encantamiento de desarme común en los duelos. Lanza al oponente una fuerte magia que lo hace separarse de su varita (en este caso, no logro su cometido por la gran fuerza del protego que uso Hermi)**

**FLIPENDO: Conjuro de rechazo de enemigos (eliminándolos o dejándolos inconscientes)**

**PROTEGO: Te protege de los ataques.**

**GUBRAITH: Este hechizo sirve para invocar fuego eterno (como Hermione no es muy poderosa todavía solamente logra crear el fuego, pero, no hacerlo eterno)**

**GLACIUS: Con este hechizo congelador, helaras el agua y apagaras el fuego.**

**IMPERVIUS: Hechizo impermeabilizador que repela el agua.**

**INCÁRCERO: Ata con gruesas cueras al oponente.**

**IMPEDIMENTA: Frena o para los ataques del oponente.**

**MIMBLEWIMBLE: Hechizo usado en los duelos para atontar al oponente.**

**MOBILICORPUS: Usado para mover personas.**

**OPPUGNO: Sirve para enviar objetos contra otra persona.**

**(Si notan unos fallos en la batalla de Her contra Dralia, lo siento T T)**

**Reviews:**

**Beauthifly 92: Hola, como veras ya te he puesto. Como dijiste que tienes un cambio de personalidad muy rápido lo he puesto así. Sorry si el cap no es del todo de tu gusto. Cuídate bien.**

**Gerulita Evans: Aparecerás en el Proxy. Cap. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu gusto y no te defraude. Cuídate.**

**Celestana: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me diste. Y bueno, aquí el cap. Espero te guste y no te decepcione. Cuídate mucho.**

**WpGLove: Bueno, aquí el cap. Espero te responda algunas de tus dudas y lo he hecho más largo.**

**Damari: Perdón, si te hago ver como si fueras malita, pero no. Por el momento no explicare cual es tu enfermedad ni como conociste a la niñita, tengo que hacer que se alargue todavía un poco más. Espero te guste este capitulo. (Por cierto, soy mujer)**

**Alejamoto Dhietel: E cumplido con o que te prometí, no se si te halla gustado como puse a tu hermanito. Aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que tu mascota esta bien (en estos momentos no recuerdo su nombre ¬¬U). Cuídate.**

**PaolaLissete: Hola, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, lo siento si te pongo un poco enojona, pero como tu signo es el toro, pues te puse así. Sorry si no te gusta. Chao, cuídate mucho.**

**Ellizabeth: A ti igualmente te agradezco el apoyo que me brindaste, y quería pedirte perdón si no había puesto el dragón como me pediste. Ahí ya te dije que hacer en el caso de que no te guste. Cuídate.**

**DarkDemian: Hola, al igual que Cher, tu aparecerás en el Proxy cap. Cuídate mucho.**

**Lo siento si mi contestación a sus reviews (también a los que posiblemente olvide) les ha parecido muy rápida e informal, pero, aquí mi hermano me esta apurando. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza y prometo no tardarme tanto en el Proxy cap.**

**Chao, cuídense y besos.**

**P.D: Perdón si ven un cambio de letras error en la compu.**


	6. Aviso importante

**Esto es un aviso importantisimo que nesecito hacer.**

**Primero que nada, me disculpo con las personas que creyeron que había actualizado por fin después de tanto tiempo. Lo siento mucho, he tenido varios problemas con mi familia, algunos cambios de estados y la escuela entre otros. Se que eso no es excusa por haberme tardado tanto, pero es la verdad. ****De verdad lamento mucho tardarme tanto.**

**Ahora, algo serio que quiero comentar y que necesito sus cinceras opiniones.**

**He estado leyendo ahora, casi 15 veces el fic y me he dado cuenta que tiene muchos errores, no solo en la ortografia si no en la forma como estoy desarrollando la historia. Necesito que elijan una de estas dos opciones si no es mucha molestia o algún comentario al respecto:**

**a)Borrar la historia de momento para corregirla completamente (en esto me tardaria menos puesto que tengo por así decirlo la "versión original" de los caps. de hasta ahora publicados por decirlo de alguna forma)**

**b)Continuar con el fic, aunque en esta opcion entonces cambiaria algunas partes de la historia :S**

**No se si me he expresado correctamente, y se que algunos pensaran que mejor en lugar de escribir esta nota sería mejor que subiera el cap. numero 6, pero en serio, me es muy importante su opinión sobre este asunto.**

**Espero realmente me disculpen por tardarme tanto, o si quiera ya no me odien tanto. Ya no tengo más que decir y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron y que espero me puedan seguir brindando en la decisión que al final tome con respecto al fic. con base en sus respuestas.**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Me despido.**


End file.
